RWBY AC now named remnate's creed
by bankerrtx01
Summary: The truth of Remnate and it story of its making told in the only way experiencing it ( up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

.

Earth about 100 years before ruby rose

"Roman stop." Albert said to Roman Torchwick who had the apple of Eden in his hands running under ground to a temple ( temple in AC rouge) the assassins chased the renegade to the edge " so this is the end this is what I get after finding a way to end this bloody war your going to shoot and kill be and be done with it!" The ginger said " I FINALLY FOUND A WAY TO BRING PEACE TO THIS WORLD!" He demanded trying to revert reason to the brotherhood but a guy in a gold hoodie the mentor and leader of the American assassins stepped forward " I get it you've tried to end this war like we all are," he said " thank you!" He said " BUT THAT DOES NOT EXCUSE THE FACT THAT IF YOU USE THAT HUNDREDS NO THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE WILL DIE AND YOU WOULD COMPROMISE ONE THE THE MOST, NO THE MOST IMPORTANT CREED RULE!" He said pointing to roman " SO WHAT WEVE BEEN FIGHTING THIS WAR FOR MILLIONS, OF YEARS ALL THE TIME WE HAVE A CHANCE TO END IT ALL OF US HAD BUT OUR PASTS DIDNT TAKE IT! IF THE GREAT ALTÏR IBE LA AHAD WAS HERE RIGHT NOW...WHAT WOULD HE DO?" Roman torchwick said the four assassins behind him including the mentor nodded " alright its time we stop waiting its time we take action!" The mentor said as he stepped forward " thank you" roman said as he was about to insert the apple into the pestle but a hand landed on him belonging to there mentor " but remember we are a creed, a brotherhood we work as a team," another hand was on the mentors "as friends, we either do things together" he said as the last hand was on top of them " or not at all" he finished roman was in near tears " thank-you" as the five assassins dove the apple into the pillar. Making a earthquake. As the five launched backed ward and nearly didn't kept there balance. Suddenly they stopped as a projection of Minerva appeared " hello ciphers in activating this message it is to be known that the earth is in the process or has been invaded, by man from above, endless war, deep evil from under or all of the above if either of this is true please keep the key in" the hologram said the assassins looked at each other and stepped back awake from the edge. " now the purge has been set but-" another earthquake interrupted the program as it shifted and a new ozone took its place one of Jupiter. "Hello sorry this wasn't suppose to happen but due to the fact of the movement of the earth our oldest enemy has been unleashed created for the compleat destruction of us and in term you. Another reason why we created the " pieces of Eden" you know to combat these forces. The earth has sifted so much it's almost unknown from the earth you once knew. Using the pieces of Eden and your combat skills you must defeat our old enemy's and bring peace to this new earth. Any questions?" The hologram asked " one assassin in white asked " yea is there a way to bring the earth the way it was?" He asked " sadly no earth can not be reverted to its previous state." Jupiter said " anything else?" "Yea one more whats this enemy called?" The mentor asked " they are to us the darkness or the grimm." Jupiter said " now out there humanity has been asleep and will not remember anything you must guide them tell them what they must know and what they must never know, you five are now immortal and can only be killed by each other you are the guardians of this world, Last note find the girl with silver eyes she is the hope the shining beacon, Good luck rest in peace" as the hologram faded the four assassins stared " damn that's deep" Albert said " damn he was right about not knowing earth." One assassin said in a bright crimson hood. Everyone turned to look at the image of earth now or Remnant as it will be referred to for now on as being the remnants of earth. " your right James remnant is different." The guy in the gold hood said " remnant?" The other three hooded guys asked " yea as in remnants of earth that was." Gold Hooded mentor said " gryphon you've got a weird imagination" Albert said as the guy in the black hoodie shook his head. " shut up, now let's get our act together what do we have?" Gryphon asked as the four assassins listed off what they did have " the apple is busted, and there seams to be dust fragments of it around." James said " ok pick them up" now including the facts that earth is new, the POE'S are now dust and a new enemy called the grimm is on the louse here's the plan, 1 we go to the four main continents of this new earth settle down and make the new governments we tell the people our story not all of it but most of it tell them about a war on individualism itself. Set up places and make schools training to kill and defend humanity from the grimm." The mentor said " we can't call them assassins academies." James put in " how about hunter academies?" The guy in white said " that works dan hunter academies." Gryphon said " no huntsmen" Albert said snapping his fingers. " THATS IT THATS THE GOLD! Huntsmen and huntress's" gryphon said as the rest of the group nodded "ok we have our plan is there anything else I need to know before we leave?" Gryphon asked " yea torchwicks gone." Dan said looking back. Torchwick ran ' crap crap crap damn it those fools using humanity as puppets when there weak. Its selfish and stupid I have to stop them' he said as words popped up that he never wished he would have ever said " May the father of understanding guide us." He said as he ran into the distance. Inside the assassins were together " fuck!" Gryphon swore he picked up the apple as a pillar fell down on the bridge making it creak " WE HAVE TO GO LETS GET MOVING TO THE TUNNLE MOVE!" Gryphon yelled as the four assassins ran to the entrance as fast as possible using there free running skills to reach the end fast. As they reached light they breathed a sigh of relief before basking in the beauty of it the rolling green hills " ok now this is where we split" gryphon said as he pulled out the new map of the world " Albert got here." Gryphon said pointing to the island soon to be named atlas. " that's your government do to it as you like. " Dan you get here!" Gryphon pointed to mistral " same thing " he said " and James he pointed to vacuole " got it same thing." James said " took the words right out of my mouth." Gryphon said " I will run here. Go to your respected continents keep in touch, you should have the goverments settled in about 100 years, remember ' nothing is true...' Gryphon started " everything is permitted" the three finished as they separated. To do there tasks for humanity. (End of prologue)

A/n I know its hard to follow who's who so here they are

Gryphon: hood color gold, status: alive, rank: assassin mentor

James: hood color crimson, status: alive, rank: master assassin

Albert: hood color black, status: alive, rank: master assassin

Dan: hood color white, status: alive, rank: assassin

Roman torchwick: hood color none, status: alive, rank assassin renegade/ Templar.

Note more RWBY characters will join the list as the appear next assassin next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

20 years later Remnant time (Rt) 0020

Gryphon walked down the streets of vale hoodie up he was heading to the assassins Hq in the city it was a older building one that survived the quake and had a good number of assassins but on the way there he looked by an alleyway to see an man with grey hair and a cane about to be robbed. Gryphon turned to intervened, and walked down. But once the mugger brought out the knife the guy with the cane knocked the guy back as started to use it as a sword the guy was good but untrained. He looked at the mugger and on the neck was a pendant one that was all to well know to the assassin mentor. Abstergo, the guy was a Templar and would not hesitate to end the guys life. He ran forward and using the hidden blade stabbed the guy, Killing him.

The guy with the cane just stood there. And after doing what the assassin needed to do the guy with the cane spoke " so your after them to". The pair walked to a bar and explained to the guy the basis of the group. Then started to tell him of the assassins. The guy suddenly stood up and said " were being watched we have to go." He said " I was wondering when you would take notice." Gryphon said,

they walked to the assassins building and entered there gryphon showed the guy the full history of the assassins and Templar counterparts telling him of earth that was. And the war, and the grimm, by the end the guys knowledge of the world was shattered. Finally he joined the assassins " great welcome to the assassins brotherhood...umm-" gryphon said " ozpin" the guy said " ozpin welcome to the order where nothing is true and everything is permitted" gryphon said drinking form his glass. A so ozpin did the same. Gryphon had a shaved face brown eyes and hair he was normal hight and built. " now we need a school to train the future warriors and assassins do you think you can do that?" He asked as he leaned over the table " leave it to me sir" ozpin said as he left.

Gryphon durning the time found groups of people who were part human part animal called faunas who were being beating. Gryphon and a few other assassins formed a group for the voice of them and called them the white fang as a peaceful voice lead by a faunas assassin, true to ozpins word the school he provided called beacon was built in five years. Gryphon being the headmaster and ozpin being the right hand man most of the teachers were assassins for the first 10 years. As atlas vacuole and mistral were building there schools. Gryphon was in the office at the top of the tower. Which was a perfect look out point. Life was good as the assassins were hunting the Templars, as the huntsmen were rising in popularity. Gryphon looking for the reports of torchwick with no such luck.

20 years later 0040 Rt Now the assassins and the huntsmen were fighting side by side but a huntsmen could be an assassin, before going to the huntsmen academies and if your born into the order your still an assassin, gryphon got a assassin report that master assassin dan was killed by torchwick. And his second in command was put in charge of Haven academy. He contacted James and Albert telling them to be on guard. The four assassins in the forty years on Remnant grew in rank from assassins to masters to grand masters of there academies. Gryphon was still the mentor but his pupils were grown up and didn't need his guidance, he was proud. Even ozpin was now an master assassin, going on thousands of missions. All going off with out a hitch. One day gryphon found a few people that were able to have control of the elements like the POES with out the POES, gryphon called them the maidens and ordered the assassins to hide them for if the Templars got hold of them as well of the POES it would just be like before. The family know of arc were some of the best pupils of the huntsmen and assassins ever,

Torchwick was in a hidden base waiting for his Templar mates. " well roman its a great to know your alive." A women said " hello cinder." Roman said " well it seems I can't sneak up on you." She said " you forgot I was an assassin," he said " and know your fighting for good, the Grimm will be destroyed once we have all the pieces of Eden. As well as peace" she said as her goons walked forward " May the father of understanding guide us." She said as her goons and roman chanted at the same time. As on her anklet one Crystal was shining silver with white lines there. ( peace of Eden of living) one on cinder one on emerald ad one on mercury.

(Rt 0060) gryphon left to hunt roman as he got another report of James being killed he had to protect Albert, James seconding command was an assassin and he trusted him. When gryphon was off ozpin was put in charge of beacon. As the headmaster. He got another second in command the first was named Shannon Folder. An assassin who was good but untrained. Gryphon got a elite group of assassins to watch ozpin. As gryphon moved to atlas, he was to late. Alberta second on command was the one and only James ironwood one of the best assassins in atlas. He had control of atlas. Gryphon had his Job to hunt roman torchwick in vale. He got a report from ozpin saying he found some one with silver eyes named summer rose. Gryphon smiled ' finally found her' he said as he headed to vale. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted" when he got back to vale he got to beacon and entered his old office it was the same as it was before but there was someone else there oz pin was at the desk. But besides him was a women who had blond hair green eyes and a ragged cloak " WHO ARE YOU?" The women said as she approched " glinda," oz pin said making the women stop and turn around " this is grand master gryphon he is my mentor the previous headmaster of beacon." Ozpin said " sorry" she said as gryphon stepped forward " where is she?" Gryphon asked ozpin just look at glinda and said " please bring summer in." Glinda left and the door closed " so where are we?" Oz pin asked " Alberta dead, ironwoods in charge, " gryphon, " so the last one who truly knows about the past is you." Oz pin said " yes I left books about the past there in a hidden compartment in this room you need to use your gift to-" " I found it " oz pin said " okay then well you know what's at stake." Gryphon said " yes" ozpin said as the ring on the elevator was heard letting it be known some one was in the elevator, gryphon hid in the shadows to the left of the elevator and put his hood up. A second later the elevator opened and a girl with a white cloak and white skirt with brown hair. And eyes of silver. " now summer do you know why I called you here?" Oz pin asked " I don't-" she started when she detected something in the shadows and threw a knife at the wall. Gryphon caught it. Shocking summer. " well nice throw." He said " sorry sir I thought you were someone else usually these meeting are private." She said as gryphon walked forward " it's ok miss rose I understand you have great skills," gryphon said " coming from the a master assassin that means a lot thank you sir, she curtseyed. " I'm guessing you know why your here now." Gryphon said " I think you think I'm the profit, to help kill the grimm and are going to Train me to be an assassin" she said " good do you accept?" Gryphon asked " yes sir I do." She said " well summer welcome to the assassins brotherhood." Gryphon said. (End )

Who's who

Gryphon: hood color gold, status: alive, rank: previous headmaster of beacon, assassin mentor

James: hood color crimson, status: death date 0035-? , rank: headmaster, master assassin

Albert: hood color black, status: death date 0040-?, rank: headmaster, master assassin

Dan: hood color white, status: death date 0020-?, rank: headmaster, assassin

Roman torchwick: hood color none, status: alive, rank assassin renegade/ Templar. Crime lord

Ozpin: hood none status: alive, rank headmaster, master assassin

Summer rose: hood white, status: alive, rank assassin trainee, student, (profit?)

James ironwood: hood none, status: alive, rank headmaster of atlas, master assassin

Glinda goodwich; hood none, status: alive, rank right hand women, assassin

Shannon folder: hood unknown, status: unknown, rank, unknown, assassin

Cinder fall: status: alive, rank, commander, Templar

Mercury black: status: alive, rank, goon, Templar

Emerald sustrai: status: alive, rank, goon, Templar

Name unknown: hood color, white, status: alive, rank, elite assassin

Name unknown 2: hood color, white, status: alive, rank, elite assassin

Name unknown 3: hood color, white, status: alive, rank, elite assassin

Name unknown 4: hood color, white, status: alive, rank, elite assassin

Just because this is super hard to follow let me explane what's happing. The four assassins plus torchkwick found a temple. To help cleanse the earth of all evil-do-err encluding the Templars ( don't ask how they know how but they do just roll with it) doing this sadly there was only suppose to only have one guy to do it, but seeing there were five, the extra energy was rejected up wards which caused the moon to fragment. And send the earth 100 years in the future, in an instance, but the earth also changed,

after the massage explaning the grimm and there new purpose the temple collapsed and the four broke apart torchwick joined the Templars seeing what they caused was bad, where gryphon and the others started to repair the post war earth or Remnant,

soon gryphon runs into ozpin and he joins the assassins and builds beacon for the huntsmen, huntress and secretly assassins,

gryphon steps down from beacon headmaster giving the posiction to ozpin he forms the white fang with rules equal to the brotherhood, ( note the madins will be in this but gryphon did not capitalize on this because he could care less,)

few years later gryphon meets summer and notices the silver eyes, and goes to train her, at beacon, on a late night snoop she discovers the assassins, few weeks later the meeting with summer, gryphon and ozpin. Where she truly joins the assassins. (End)


End file.
